Suiryūsei (Higaki Clan)
Seitō Hakari is a sword with no blade. The blade itself is not meant to "cut" anyone other than its owner. The sheath is black and decorated with orange floral patterns, and a wreath of those flowers encircle the top part of the sheath. It is the most trustworthy blade with the ability to weigh the user's heart. Suiryusei is a combination the principles of the techniques Rinne Higaki designed to overcome this weakness creating one of the ultimate expressions of facing an opponent without intending to fight force with seemingly superior force, but rather to use the target's own power against them in some advantageous manner. Therefore, the Suiryūsei is a technique that finds the most effective method at allowing user to express this motive at the most extreme level possible. The technique requires an absolute stillness of the mind and of the energy within the body, so user’s are gravely cautioned to maintain complete control over their emotions and to keep an absolutely calm mind; otherwise, the skill is doomed to fail and the user may possibly lose their life. It operates according to three general principles, or rather "levels", which follow one another in a sequence. *'Understanding of the Flow': Comprehending the opponent's flow of energy, or rather understanding one's opponent and feeling their rhythm, is a critical necessity in truly mastering the martial arts and is the underlining principle of Seitō Bōei. It is through such a feat that one is capable of perceiving the nature of their target's spirit. An untrained user attempting to use this level of Suiryūsei may actually inadvertently lose concentration based on what they discover through this newfound perception. In addition, for any normal user, such an act takes a considerable amount of time, as they would need to fight their opponent (or rather, "spar" with them) for a sufficient length in order to truly comprehend their fighting flow so that Suiryūsei will become effective. However, to a Shutōryū practitioner who has mastered Seitō Bōei the feat of understanding and analysis is child's play, meaning that Suiryūsei's first level is something almost instantaneously activated and completed in accordance with their whim and motive alone. *'Entering/Merging with the Flow:' Derived from Sakanade the second level involves using the knowledge of the opponent's flow of energy and entering the flow; essentially becoming one with the target and their movements. Suiryūsei will allow user to effectively enter the energy flow or movement of anything that he identifies as the target. Whether it be a substance, an enemy's attack or defense, a technique, a weapon, an opponent themselves, or anything in between, everything that exists has a flow of energy which Suiryūsei can analyze and then allow user to enter within its flow wavelength, essentially merging with it. *'Disruption of the Flow:' The third level of the Suiryūsei is the most difficult to learn how to utilize. The idea behind it is utter disruption and destruction of the target's flow or movements. It can lead to the deaths of the target; though, it skilled user’s can tailor the Suiryūsei to instead deal some sort of significant effect onto the target instead of causing their end. Category:Shutōryū